


Loose Talk In The Classroom

by dovingbird



Series: AUs [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly longer offshoot of my AU series.</p>
<p>Teacher/Student AU. It's been nine months of waiting, watching, observing, and now that Dan's just a few days out from graduating high school he's sick of the tension. It's time to see if Mr. Wecht, that silver fox of a physics professor, is ready to put his money where his mouth is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Talk In The Classroom

It's almost 1:30pm and the bell's gonna ring in ten minutes and Danny has a free period after this and he's about to sweat right the fuck out of his leather jacket. Everyone's anxious. All the seniors know it's their last day if they're exempt from exams, and that's more than enough to make them all start chomping at the bit. But Dan? He's worse off than all of them  
  
See, the issue is Mr. Wecht, their teacher. He's put up with a full year of students – some who genuinely wanted to take this physics class and then some slackers like Danny whose only other option for a sixth-period class was economics for the second fucking time, and there's no way in hell they were dealing with that teacher ever again. Wecht was a good compromise – firm but patient, clever enough to explain every small facet of the curriculum so that confution was minimal. He's kind, witty, compassionate, and a major ass sometimes, and it's all pretty unfortunate because honestly? Danny just wants a piece of that.  
  
Stereotypical, isn't it? The closeted rocker dude taking one look at someone quickly becoming a silver fox and deciding immediately that they need to tap that. And yeah, maybe it really is.  
  
Doesn't matter. Because when Danny decides something's gonna happen, nothing's stopping him.  
  
The shrillness of the bell startles him out of his thoughts, and while most students are packing up quickly he decides to take his time. He's not really anticipating a couple of overachievers who strike up a conversation with Wecht – the irony makes him smirk when it occurs to him that he, the slacker, is waiting around to do even worse brown-nosing – but whatever. He opens his little notepad where he keeps his lyric ideas for when he gets out of this shitty town and strikes up a band, and he decides to doodle in the margins a bit.  
  
He waits. He sits there ten minutes through last minute physics discussions and expressions of gratitude, and by the time that the two students are out the door after their last goodbyes Dan decides he's pretty comfy.  
  
The door clicks shut. He counts thirty-six loud snaps from the clock before he hears Wecht sigh. “I'm not writing you an excuse note for being late to your next class.”  
  
Dan smirks, eyes never leaving the dick he's doodling. “Don't need one.”  
  
“Relying on your charm?”  
  
His voice is dripping with sarcasm. Dan can't help but laugh this time, even turns his head to see him. “Why, Mr. Wecht, you know me so well.”  
  
“I'd have to, wouldn't I?” Wecht, meanwhile, keeps his eye on the assignment he's presumably grading. “I don't think I've ever had a student take as much advantage of my free period or my exam study sessions as you.”  
  
Danny lifts his eyebrows. “Worked, didn't it?”  
  
“Oh, I suppose. Spent the whole time drawing obscene material, but...”  
  
“Can't prove shit.”  
  
“Language.”  
  
He still won't look at Dan, and that's starting to piss him off, because if he can stand there smiling and chatting with two brown-nosing little assholes for ten minutes, then he can at least look him in the eye for three seconds.  
  
He slides out of his desk and saunters over to Wecht's, hopping up to sit on the edge. Wecht's pen pauses. “What do you want, Danny?”  
  
“What, can't I have a nice little chat with my favorite teacher during his free period on the last day of my classes?”  
  
He snorts. “You're already exempt from the final. I'm not sure what else you'd be here for right now.”  
  
See? Total ass. But only to him, never anybody else. Funny how that works, right? Like, honestly the bantering's a little bit of a turn-on, but this is going to be the last time he sees Wecht before the graduation ceremony. Hell, might be the last time ever if he decides not to show up. Shouldn't that mean something?  
  
So Danny huffs. “Maybe I just like hearing what you have to say. Maybe I just think you're cool to be around.”  
  
Wecht doesn't say anything for a moment. But then he begins writing again. “Well. Thank you, Danny.”  
  
Is that it? Really?  
  
Dan wants to get pissed about it. He really does. But there's the fact that he's the only one that Wecht treats like this and maybe, just maybe, that's relevant.  
  
“...you're gonna miss me, aren't you, Mr. Wecht?”  
  
He chuckles. “Of course.”  
  
More sarcasm. More avoiding his eyes. Dan tilts his head to the side. “How much, huh?”  
  
“More than anybody.”  
  
“Try that again,” Danny says softly, “but less sarcasm.”  
  
Wecht finally glances up. Silence.  
  
“Lemme tell you something.” Danny shifts to get more comfortable. “The start of this year was fucking tough. I was going through some shit with friends, with my family...I just felt like trash, yeah? Like I didn't have anything of worth to contribute to anything. And then your class happens. YOU happen. You encouraged me and taught me stuff, and...I was here again. Present in more than just my classes.”  
  
Wecht is staring right at him now, and Danny immediately knows why he didn't want to before. Those normally sharp blue eyes are softer than he's ever seen them, and it's all for him.  
  
“So tell me. For real.” Dan quirks a brow. “How much are you gonna miss me?”  
  
Wecht sighs as he sets down his pen and tents his own hands, touching his lips to them. His thoughts seem to take a minute to kick in, and the waiting is almost unbearable. But then Wecht drops his hands and speaks. “You're a remarkable student, Danny. You really are. You have a great deal of potential, even if much of it isn't academic, per se.” He smiles at him. “You're...vibrant. You're clever. You care about people. You try to be tough, but don't think I never saw you sharing your notes or helping them study in the library.”  
  
Dan grins back. “Watch me that much, do you?”  
  
“Yes, well.” He clears his throat. “That's the job of a teacher, isn't it?”  
  
“Nah. People only notice that much about somebody if they really like the person, in my own experience.”  
  
Wecht really doesn't seem to like the sound of that. He downright winces.  
  
“I really do like you, Mr. Wecht.” He hesitates. “...Brian.”  
  
“Dan.” His name is rough, direct, like a bullet between the eyes, and it's probably supposed to intimidate him but all it does is just solidify what Danny's already suspecting. “I'm still your teacher.”  
  
“Nah, not anymore. No exams. No more classes. All you've gotta do is just throw me the diploma. That means we're friends now instead, doesn't it? Or-”  
  
“Dan, you're eighteen years old, don't-”  
  
“Calm down, you don't even know what I'm gonna say,” he says with a laugh born from nerves. “Or do you? Have you been thinking about things just as much as I have?”  
  
“What things?”  
  
That's when Dan leans down, shoots a hand out to cup Wecht's cheek, gets so close-  
  
Wecht takes Danny's face between his hands, holds him there, eyes hard and just a little too desperate. “Dan,” he murmurs, barely over a whisper. “Don't do this. Please.”  
  
“Why not?” he asks just as softly. “No one has to know, okay?”  
  
“I don't do this, Dan. You're too young, and I-I have this position of power over you-”  
  
“Look, I don't give a shit about the age thing, and you've already got my grades turned in, I know you do.” Fuck, he's so close, just inches away, and Wecht isn't pushing him back, and he can barely breathe from the tension of it all. “You don't have that power, not anymore.”  
  
“But I don't do...casual. I never have.”  
  
And he swears that in that moment he's never smiled bigger. “Me neither. Try me.”  
  
“Dan-”  
  
“You think I missed all the times you gave me special attention during your cramming sessions? That I didn't notice how much you bantered with me compared to everybody else? Dude, I've compared everything, okay, and I know I'm your favorite, and don't think I haven't seen you looking at my ass-”  
  
“Shit.” Wecht closes his eyes and sighs, and the sharpness of the first swear Dan's ever heard him say just kickstarts his adrenaline all the more. “We'd get in an incredible amount of trouble.”  
  
“Why? It's over. I'm done with school.”  
  
“Because people would talk, you silly boy, don't you realize that?” He shakes his head. “I'd get fired. So incredibly fired.”  
  
“Would not.” Danny brushes his thumb over Wecht's cheekbone, and he opens his eyes tentatively. “We'd keep it on the downlow, okay? Figure things out. Not go public for like a year or whatever. Just...fuck, man, you haven't even tried me yet, you might get tired of me after one fuck.”  
  
Brian slowly flicks his eyes over Danny's face, biting his bottom lip and making Dan's stomach flip. “Not likely.”  
  
Fuck, he knew it. He just knew it. But the sudden concrete announcement that Wecht wants him in that way, that he's probably thought about it and dreamed of it and...shit, maybe even gotten himself off to it...he can barely hold himself together anymore. He shifts his long fingers so they brush against the edge of Wecht's graying hair and sucks in a slightly shaky breath. “Just. Try. Me. One night. Give me one date. Please. I like you and admire you way too fucking much to just...let this go and never see you again.”  
  
He feels it ratcheting up, like someone's flipping switches and turning dials until the air is crackling with electricity and heat, but he's just here, staring into Wecht's eyes, trying not to breathe in case he misses something.  
  
And then Wecht leans in to capture his lips and Danny fucking melts.  
  
He groans almost immediately from nine months of tension and wanting and watching and needing all overflowing at once, and Wecht pulls him forward until he's landing in his lap and wrapping his long legs almost all the way around the chair just so they can be completely pressed against each other, and it's good, fuck, it's so good, and it's just a kiss, just Wecht raking his fingers through his hair and turning his head to shape their lips all the tighter together, but it's enough to make Danny think he could die tonight a happy man.  
  
It's too short. It's over in seconds, but Wecht breaks the kiss and when Danny leans in greedily for more he holds him at bay all over again. “You have a car?” he asks, voice thick and husky.  
  
He nods. “I have a car.”  
  
“You can get away from your parents tonight?”  
  
Easy enough. His parents trust him with far more than they should. “Hell yes.”  
  
Wecht keeps him in his lap, simply leaning around him to scribble down some information on an index card in a messy scrawl that he hopes he can read later. “This is my address. And this...is my cell phone number. And if you lose this or give it to anybody else, I'm going to kill you myself.”  
  
“Got it.” He's shaking but he's smiling so wide that it hurts his face. He takes the card and tucks it into his inner jacket pocket. “I...look, dude, one more kiss, c'mon-”  
  
“Out of the office, Avidan,” he murmurs, unceremoniously pushing Danny out of his lap. “Now go. I have to think of what the hell I'm cooking for dinner tonight now that I have company.”  
  
“God, whatever.” He's laughing, though, as he gathers his books together and shoves them haphazardly and backwards and all over the place into his backpack. He can't think straight. He has a date. Jesus fuck, that's actually happening.  
  
He hesitates at the door of the classroom and looks back at Wecht, whose eyes snap immediately up to his face. “At least be subtle when you're checking out my ass, old man.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
He sticks out his tongue, then winks, and hurries away.


End file.
